villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
George Washington (The Tyranny of King Washington)
George Washingon was the Commander-in-Chief of the Continental Army during the American Revolution and was the very first President of the United States. He is a central character and an ally of the Assassin; Ratonhnhaké:ton AKA, Connor in the video game Assassin's Creed III. However, in the alternate reality DLC entitled The Tyranny of King Washington, Washington becomes mad with power and declares himself King of America, becoming a megalomaniacal dictator. King Washington ''timeline In this DLC, George Washington crowned himself the King of the United States in ''The Tyranny of King Washington, used the Apple of Eden to obtain loyalty from his troops, and ruled from a massive Pyramid palace in New York. Kaniehtí:io infiltrated the palace and stole the scepter containing the Apple, but Israel Putnam shot it off her back before she escaped, recovering it for the king. Washington responded to Kaniehtí:io's theft by launching an assault on the Frontier, burning Concord and Lexington to find her. She and her son confronted Washington in Lexington, but Ratonhnhaké:ton - who was actually the one from the original timeline - expressed confusion as to why Washington would do this. King Washington, who never knew Connor, deemed him a delusional savage and rode off. Kaniehtí:io and Ratonhnhaké:ton returned to Kanatahséton, when Washington's troops attacked. The king rode in with Arnold and Putnam at his side, and proceeded to kill Kaniehtí:io with the scepter. Ratonhnhaké:ton, enraged at witnessing his mother being killed by Washington (again) tried to attack the king, but he was no match for his power granted to him by the scepter, once Ratonhnhaké:ton was defeated Washington proceeded to shoot him repeatedly and stab him with a bayonet before leaving him for dead. Ratonhnhaké:ton survived though, and after assassinating Arnold, he was captured by Putnam and brought to Boston as a present for the king. There, an impressed and curious Washington observed Ratonhnhaké:ton in his cell, and chose to have him executed. However, the Assassin escaped and assaulted Benjamin Franklin, severing Washington's grip on his mind. The king teleported in, refusing to have anyone meddle in his plans. However, Ratonhnhaké:ton proved to be a match for the king this time, having embarked on spirit journeys to gain the powers of the wolf and eagle. The king fled to his palace in New York, leaving Putnam in charge of Boston. When Ratonhnhaké:ton arrived in New York using the Aquila to devastate Washington's fleet, the king rode out to the west district, where he found Franklin washed ashore. Franklin vowed he would not come under Washington's spell again, so the king obliged by trying to kill him instead. Fortunately, Ratonhnhaké:ton's friend Kanen'tó:kon tackled Washington, knocking the scepter away. Kanen'tó:kon almost assassinated the helpless king, but a group of soldiers shot him to death. Washington took back the scepter and retreated to his palace. Buoyed by Ratonhnhaké:ton's destruction of the fleet, Thomas Jefferson led an attack on the Pyramid's courtyard. Ratonhnhaké:ton, having gained the power of the bear, began shaking the courtyard, Washington overheard from his throne and expressed anger that people would attack him after all he had done in the war. As unrest in the city spread, Washington tried to win popularity by declaring he would invade England and enslave its population, but this did not prevent the populace from turning on the military occupation. As fighting raged before his palace gates, Washington stood atop the Pyramid's stained glass ceiling, waiting for Ratonhnhaké:ton to confront him. When the Assassin arrived, he offered to spare Washington if he gave up the Apple, claiming the Apple controlled him, but the king refused. Ratonhnhaké:ton ended the battle by breaking the ceiling, causing the two men to fall inside the Pyramid. A mortally wounded Washington picked up the Apple and slumped into his throne. By reaching for the Apple, Ratonhnhaké:ton returned to his own time. It wasn't made apparent what happened to King Washington when Ratonhnhaké:ton grabbed the Apple. It was supposed that Washington was murdered by the warrior, although he may have simply succumbed to his wounds from the fall and died. Category:Assassin's Creed villains Category:Monarchs Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Empowered Villains Category:Warlords Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Kidnapper Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Delusional Category:Sophisticated Category:Defilers Category:Fanatics Category:Control Freaks Category:Elementals Category:God Wannabe Category:Brainwashers Category:Mongers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mental Illness Category:Titular Villains Category:Usurper Category:Military Villains Category:Criminals Category:Hegemony Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Cowards Category:Oppressors Category:Slaver Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fictionalized versions of true events